Medical care facilities (e.g., hospitals) are under constant pressure to increase operational efficiencies, and to lower operational costs. Attempts to achieve these goals are often hindered by the fact that it can be difficult to obtain accurate information regarding, among other things: (i) the types of medical procedures (e.g., checkups, surgeries, etc.) that are being performed in a medical care facility, or in particular area thereof (e.g., the operating room, the emergency room, etc.); (ii) an amount of time spent performing each medical procedure; (iii) identities of the medical personnel (e.g., doctors, nurses, medical assistants, etc.) involved in a medical procedure; (iv) amounts of time patients spend in the medical care facility, or in a particular area thereof, before, during, and/or after a medical procedure; and (v) the types of medical objects (e.g., medical tools, medical equipment, pieces of medical clothing worn by medical professionals, etc.) that are used or present during a medical procedure.
Various systems and methods have been developed to aid in monitoring medical personnel and/or medical objects within a medical care facility, or a particular area thereof. However, these systems and methods can be expensive, can require burdensome user involvement, and/or can be limited in their ability to provide the above-described information.
For example, it is known to provide a patient with a bracelet that includes a patient identification bar code. At least one room of the medical care facility can be outfitted with a laser scanner that can be used to scan the patient identification bar code each time the patient enters or exits the room. Such systems can provide useful information regarding the amount of time a patient spends within the room outfitted with the laser scanner; however, such systems can be problematic in that they require substantial user involvement. That is, such systems require that medical personnel scan the patient identification bar code each time the patient enters or exits the room. During busy periods or medical emergencies, medical personnel may purposefully skip the step of scanning the patient identification bar code in order to save time, thereby preventing the system from achieving its intended purpose. Such systems can also be problematic in that the bracelet typically needs to be brought into contact with the laser scanner. As a result, the laser scanner can collect germs from each bracelet, or from the patient on which each bracelet is disposed, and can thus cause or contribute to the spread of germs between and among patients within the medical care facility.
As another example, it is known to provide a medical object that includes a radio-frequency identification (RFID) transmitter. An RFID detector can be used to detect the presence or absence of the RFID transmitter within a particular area of a medical care facility. The detection of the RFID transmitter can be used to generate useful information indicative of the presence or absence of the medical object within the particular area of the medical care facility. However, it can be difficult or impossible to retrofit existing medical objects with an RFID transmitter, and it can be prohibitively expensive to replace all existing medical objects with corresponding medical objects that include RFID transmitters. Also, RFID detectors can detect the presence or absence of RFID transmitters within a particular area, but they are limited in their ability to detect and/or monitor movement of RFID transmitters within the particular area.
Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.